wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cynder rush/Gloyd's story chapter 4
Someone called Raised By Wolves wants me to put all of my chapters into one story, but this is prbbably going to be the last chapter, so I'll do that next. Chapter 4: The dangerous and deadly dare Luckly for Vanellope, Gloyd came back. Pleased, she ran at him with her arms open. They hugged each other. It had been a whole day without seing each other and Vanellope thought Gloyd had ran away from her, and Gloyd thought Vanellope had given up or suffered a serious car accident because of his supposed bad luck. "I'm so sorry it's been so long! I had to do a dangerous and deadly dare!" sobbed Gloyd, wipping a happy tear from his eye. "I'm so sorry too! I thought you had left me!" Vanellope cried "what was that dangerous and deadly dare?" "Well," Gloyd suddenly got all embarrised "I had to steal a cupcake off of Crumbellina and Candlehead." Laughing, Vanellope was suddenly in hysterics. When she had finaly calmed herself down, she giggled: "What's so dangerous about stealing a cupcake?" "Well Crumbellina had Nyan Cat with her, and I didn't want to be annoyed (though I was tempted to ride him) and Candlehead screams and cries whenever her cupcake gets stollen. But it was worse than that!" "That dare sounds really dumb" snorted Vanellope, losing interest. "HOW WAS I TO KNOW CANDLEHEAD'S BOYFRIEND IS TAC NAYN?!" Gloyd screamed, pointing to a deep gash on his right arm. He shouted so loud Vanellope glitched and appeared again on a tree not so far away. She jumped down, and had a really good idea. "Why don't we do the dare again, but this time I'll help!" She suggested. Gloyd thought for about it for a little while. It would risk his internal organs, but it would prove to the others that he wasn't as bad as they thought. "OK, I'll have to tell the other racers first so they know I'm re-daring. Oh. That's not a word." he told Vanellope. Taffyta was not impressed to see the both of them, as the dare was only meant for Gloyd, however she accepted the re-mach. What she didn't know was that Gloyd and Vanellope had a plan. Gloyd would distract Tac Nayn and Vanellope would quickly run and grab the cake. The re-mach was not easy. Tac Nayn was curled up around Candlehead and the crucial cupcake. Spyro and a Creeper were the judges along with Taffyta who jad set the dare. Nervously, Gloyd picked picked up a stick and prodded Tac Nayn in the waffle. One blood red eye snapped open and narrowed when it saw him. "Er, heh heh, nice kitty! Lovely little fluffy kitty! Don't get mad!" Gloyd said nervously. Tac Nayn growled, showing thousands of razor sharp teeth and a pair of fangs like that of a sabre toothed tiger that would make a vampire jealous. He hauled himself up and began to chase Gloyd, but Vanellope, who was sneaking around the back, had stepped on a twig. The snap of the twig pierced the air like the shot of a bullet. Spinning round, Tac Nayn's eyes met Vanellope's. Angered that he had been tricked, he sped towards Vanellope. "Uh oh!" she gasped before glitching in surprise. She thought it was all over, until she felt something spongy and crumbly. She had landed on top of Candlehead and in her hand was... THE CUPCAKE!!!!!!! Vanellope quickly snatched it. They had completed the dare! Spyro and the Creeper held them up in the air. "The championsssss!" yelled the Creeper through his microphone over the roar of the crowd. "Who would've thought Tac Nayn and Candlehead would be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Spyro said to himself, "I mean, a cupcake girl and a waffle cat?" THE END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts